


You’re not the only one who’s hurt

by Fandomlover18



Series: Undertale Secret Santa Gifts 2018 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Backstory, Bittersweet Ending, Bullying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Female Chara (Undertale), Fluffy, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Canon, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover18/pseuds/Fandomlover18
Summary: this is a what-if scenario of pre-game undertale where asriel tells his family about his and chara plan. can the dreemurr family convince their adoptive daughter/sister to not go through with it, live their life and move on from their hatred and pain for humanity. After All there's gotta be other humans that are in pain like her. Right?





	You’re not the only one who’s hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://pris-art.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fpris-art.tumblr.com%2F).



_Who are we you’re asking? Princes Asriel and Chara Dreemurr. Best friends, future rulers of underground, a symbol that all monsters believe can bring peace between the two races. But…Chara does not. She always says how dangerous and cruel humans can be when push comes to shove. You be nice to them only to be taken advantage of and if you’re not too careful, they’ll stab you in the back (sometimes literally if they’re bloodthirsty. Ughh) she doesn’t talk much about her life before falling. I and mom and dad know that Chara doesn’t have a joyful experience with the surface. However she did ask me to keep a promise: ‘that together we’ll free everyone, and give both humans and monster the peace they need’. When either of us comes up with a plan we’ll stick by it no matter the risk._

_And she did…. But it’s not a good one._

__

Inside the children’s room, the two kids are performing their plan. On the bed chara is coughing up blood and grunting in pain from the buttercups she just consumed. Asriel is quacking under his fur and skin. Watching tearfully as his best(and only) friend going through pain.

He finally spoke “I-I don’t like this idea, chara…I…I”

“What are you doing” chara interrupts, raising her eyebrow question as she examines asriel’s face. “Are…are you crying again, asriel dreemurr.”

“Wh-What? n-no, I’m not…i”

“Azzy, what did we say about crying” chara asked sternly

“Uh…”

“Big kids shouldn’t being crying like that, especially one who’s that future king of monsters”

Asriel wipes away the tears “yeah, i know. You’re right, chara. I-it’s just that… well” asriel hesitates to say the exact words without upsetting her “I don’t think either of us can handle this responsible of fusion power. I don’t think you can control yourself”

“Wait what…are you doubting me. That your own best friend can’t free monsters with him”

“No! I’d never doubt you, chara. Never!” but does his? He knew how she feels about humankind. And it’s a very strong feeling, if our souls combined what will she do to him? No way will she hesitate to murder like him “but do we have to continued this plan, we can back off and wait a little long”

“For what, an alternative solution that will take years to finds. I would die from old age before we’re free. Better do something now that never”

“But you’re dying right now.” asriel points to her mouth and bloody hands “look; you’re bleeding by the mouth and endure pain”

Chara winks “Exactly that means its working. One step away from freeing everyone”

“Do we have to kill humans though to get souls, can’t we find a peaceful solution. Like ask and telling our story”

“Yes, let’s have someone from a rival race walk to their village and ask ‘hey I know you guy killed countless monster in the war but its cool now. We want to be your friends so can you spare a few souls?’” chara said this with sarcasm and spunky “don’t be brain-dead azzy, you know better. Remember what I once said about the surface”

Asriel sighs “Yeah. It’s a big world up there, full with awful people you can’t reason with”

“And humans are superior to monsters when it comes to strength. That why the monster world is so small than humans.” chara mumbled deeply and straight-forward as she begins to tremble “They erased countless monsters during the war and even after that they hurt each other as well. They don’t care about each other like you do. it wouldn’t even matter if a few humans are missing in the end.”

“B-b-but… chara”

“THAT’S ENOUGH”

Chara shouts at him, who startled him. But when chara realized what she did, she changed her tune and rose his face to her “hey bro, we promised each other that well be strong, right”

Asriel nods as chara continues “i understand it looks scary, but I can’t do it alone and neither could you. I would even be gone forever. You already know about souls right?”

“Yeah, they’re the very culmination of your being”

“And when I die, I’ll still be with you. You’ll have a piece of my soul within you. Even after death, we be even closer than before”

“Yeah, together forever?”

Chara give a small but painful smile, mainly from the buttercups and nobs “an inseparable force”

Asriel wipes his tears, he’s smile hopeful and confident with this however his heart is saying the opposite. Either way he ignores them and walks out “okay, I’ll go get more flowers from the garden”

As he walks to the garden he recollects his thoughts. Tears flowing down your cheeks as you choke. It’s true what chara says, we’re princes of the underground. We have to be brave and strong if we ever get into danger one day…but do we have to do this now, I’m not a fighter nor am I brave. Mom and dad raised a pacifist; they do believe there are simpler ways of gaining peace than violence, despite living and surviving the war. Countless monsters were lost, humans fear use for our power to absorb souls t become powerful. And despite become an actual god would that be enough to find peace.

And chara. Despite what she said about still being together after death. It still pains you to watch your best (and only) friend get hurt. When you meet them, they were hurt and scared. She didn’t come out of her shell until I reach out to her and I see the kind of person she is. Creepy, wrathful, a misanthrope, but a very determined, hopeful and justice-driven child. We only have one another but there’s a sense of understanding when it comes to loneliness, royalty and our desires for freedom. If only our views and backgrounds were so different.

As you gather a bunch of buttercups in a basket, your mind and heart start to conflict with each other. Tears still run down your face as you sit in the dinner room, waiting to cool down. Should you continue with this plan or should you confront chara about this. You don’t want to betray your friend’s trust but you also don’t want to keep going either. Heh, what’s wrong with you? You’re no king, just a big crybaby that can stand up for yourself. Chara has always been the strong mind to your big heart. Has always protected me from bullies and coming up with weird idea while you’re the one to reassures and comfort her when she has bad days. Heh kind of like how mom and dad are to each other.

That’s why mom and dad are true warrior, royalties and partners. They’re foils to one another: mom’s intelligent, strict and always knows what to do in times of need, dad’s wise, a pushover and knows how to encourage/help people in their troubles. But they still work together and made the underground a better place basic on what they have on the surface. You heard so many war stories from Gerson, they were gross around you and chara and their love and respect just like us. That got you thinking. Maybe you should ask them about the problem, they are older, wise and more experience than you or chara and they might know a thing about doubting you friends. It’s better than nothing.

And good timing to. Mom and dad just got back from shopping for groceries and hanging with gerson.

You called out weepy and silent “hey mom and dad, back so soon.”

When they saw you crying by the table, they walk over and toriel wipes your tears asking.

“Asriel, my child. What’s wrong? Did something happen with….asgore….” she stopped mid sentence as asgore points to the basket. You look at it worriedly as you slowly turn around. Remembering that you have that with you exposed

“Asriel are those buttercups?” asgore asked concerned

Toriel asked strictly yet worriedly upon seeing the plants “Are you and chara using buttercups to bake again, you know what happened last time.”

“No….” asriel said hesitantly “we’re not taking anything, it’s just…. A little game we’re playing.” he whisper to himself “It’s like humans and monsters but with a dark twist”

The parents are confused by their sons saying. What game could possibly involve deadly plant that can make you sick, if it isn’t anything bad why is asriel upset? “If it’s a game of yours, why so sad about it. Don’t you love playing with chara” asked toriel.

“I don’t wanna tell ya about it,” asriel shakes his head a wild ‘no’ “you might get worried, it isn’t a very easy thing to say”

Asgore and toriel put their hands on his shoulders and gentle speak “just take a deep breath and take slowly.”

“Think of talking about an issue like a puzzle. Just explain it in small part and your mother and I will try to piece it together.”

Asriel rub his tears, breath in and out and respond “okay….well….i-it's…. You and mom made a lot of decisions before in your life. Even for the good of monster kind.”

The parents tone and face change from encouraging to mildly depressed, think back at the old times “yes, of course we have. And they aren’t always easy to go by. But sometimes there isn’t always an easy way out.”

“Like back during the war, where all our humans friends, murders us and later sealed away the light from us.” asgore sighed at those memories. “For the first few years we missed the sunlight and everyone on the surface, we long to see it again.”

Asriel kindly asked “and you’ll do whatever it takes to get it back,” asriel held on his chest “ever if it means….death.”

Toriel and asgore looked at each other, knowing what he might mean and smile “it is a very risky decision to think about. You need 7 souls meaning you have to kill humans.” toriel raise her hand on asgore cheek “but your father and I don’t have the heart to take anyone’s life for that. We just hold on in hope our nation’s can find peace again.”

“And ever if we can, it won’t be worth it. That human would have been someone else is family. With how close you and chara are, when humans see we take good care of her, they understand we mean no harm.”

“But what if one of you disagreed?” asriel asked hesitantly

Toriel and asgore looked half confused “what?”

“You guys clearly love each other. Embarrassing as it is, you do care.” Asriel raises his voice a little “what if dad wants to get rid of humans and mom disagreed. You’ll be very angry and upset….and leaves us. Dad would feel so betrayed that the love of your life would do that. You’ll hate each other and never forgive. And….that’ll be….it just. ”

Asriel slowly starts to breakdown again. Toriel and asgore sees is and panicked “asriel, baby! No calm down!” toriel quickly grad him into a bearhug, comforting him “Shhh, don’t think that. We don’t want you to ever think that. Your father and I would never break up, even over a disagreement.”

Asriel holds on tight to his mother. She always knows what to do. Asgore group hugs his wife and child. And softly specks “and ever if we did disagree, we can’t stay mad forever. We know each other since the day we meet. They are times in our life where we have different options over things and we feel doubted. Sometimes it leads to arguing and misunderstanding, but we were able to reach an understanding and convicted each other to stop.”

Asriel let’s go and look at his parents with curiosity as they lecture him. Asgore speak one half “the thing about being in a relation. While you have to be with your partners through thick and thin, when you know they’re doing something they’ll regret. You have to speak up about it.”

Toriel spoke the other “They may not understand at first. They’ll probably be angry, but it would last, especially if you care for one another. Never be afraid to call out your friends, they’ll learn eventually in the end.”

You’re parents have a point. It doesn’t matter if they’ll be angry with you for it. You know you’re doing the right thing. And you want to find out about why charas angry with humans in the first place anyway. Heh, you parents have alway been so wised.

“What does this have to do with chara and your game.” toriel asked politely.

“Well, the thing is….you know how chara hates humanity.”

The parents were shock and nodded. They remember asking chara about their homelife, why they fall. But she doesn’t say much beside her view on humanity and that she leaved for an unhappy reason. But they also remember her outbursts and nightmares on her first nights.

“well, we’re playing a new game. It’s called ‘Heroes of the underworld’ one of the heroes have to sacrifice themselves and give their soul to the other to become stronger fighting the bad guys.” this sad emphasis hurt his throat. “and….chara’s the sacrificer.”

The atmosphere soon become tense and upset from this realization. toriel and asgore knows very well what they’re doing: charas killing herself. No wonder asriel was crying.

Toriel yells “you’re doing what!”

Asriel lowers his head “yes, chara said we can break the barrier together.”

“but she’ll lost her life, it’s not safe to….oh god.” toriel feels like she could cry forever. Why would chara come to this “where is she? how many buttercup she consumed.”

“asriel….”

a deep but surprised voice came from the doorway. It’s chara. You just forgot that she asked you to fetch the flowers twenty minutes ago. She must have gotten tired and when to look for you. Her eyes were filled with angry and rage “you….told them. You **did doubted them**.”

Toriel looks at chara suspiciously yet worriedly. “Chara, is what asriel saying is true? Are you poisoning yourself.”

Hearing is question made chara panic inside, she does really expect right? You can just hide it like you were trying to do to save grace. “I….” you put on a fake smile “of course not, why would you think that? I’m fine.”

“Asriel told me you’re playing a little sacrifice ‘game’ and your father and i found him crying.”

“It was just one of his white lies, not bad ever happens.” chara angrily looks at him “you’re just upset because you lose again, asriel. You should scare our parents like that.”

“I should scar-” asriel got offends and call her out “you’re the telling lies and scaring people, chara.”

“I’M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING WRONG!” chara yells

“Kids, I want you two to stop arguing” Toriel demands

“Everything is hunky-dory mom, no ones in pain. We’re just….we’re” chara was cut off by the pain in her stomach, causing her to groan in pain and her hand to buckle thigh.

The family scream in horror “chara!!”

Toriel holds her child as she fell to the ground. “My child, what’s wrong?”

Chara once again fib “uh… uhhh, I’m starving. I knew I should have ate something.” chara begins coughing lightly. “You’re right mom, it’s not to starve yourself” the couch worsen. “A nutritious lunch is important-” chara began coughing uncontrollably, until several flower fall out of her shirt.

Seeing the flowers shocked both Toriel and Asgore Toriel examined them and look back at a sick child. Toriel covers her mouth; moisture collected in the corners of her eyes “it’s true.”

Chara looked at everyone. Wide eyed and nervous. She busted. “I….no….it j-just… ….”.she could find the right words to avoid this dilemma, instead she quickly pick up the flowers and back away.

Toriel asked gently, not to upset her “chara, dear, come to mother. Let’s talk about this.”

Chara shook her head “this was your concerned, mom.”

Toriel isn’t pleased with their behavior “Young lady, give me those flowers this insinted.”

Toriel tries to grab the flower, but chara lashes her hand away and Chara gripped the flowers hard “no, I need to do this. It’s too late to turn back.”

Asriel and Asgore disagree with that notion “no it’s not. You’re not too far gone yet, you can stop this game. You don’t need to kill yourself to do this, little one.”

“Yes I do. It’s the only way to break the barrier. You’ll be happy being free. You’ll get back the land the humans take from you.” chara tries to smile, but her body is trembling and eyes filled with angry “It’ll make up for their sins.”

“But, everyone will lose you, I’ll lose you” asriel howl in despair. Asriel walks up and holds their hands “I know I said I’ll stick by your side, but I have to object. I’m not ready to lose someone like you. We both understand one another and need each other. Mom, dad and everyone in the underground would never hurt you, there’s nothing for you to be worried about. You’re safe”

Chara squeezes his hands in unease “you won’t be safe forever. It’s only a matter of time until someone malicious fall from the surface. The surface is a terrible place, full of awful people.” chara wrap herself. “Like you said, nothing can hurt me down here, so you should…”

Toriel asked warmly “but why do you think that? You always talk about the gardens on the surface. You and asriel talked about the places you’ve been and all the interesting things to do before falling down. Do you truly think the surface is terrible?”

Chara slowly shook her head “No, It’s not the places I don’t like. There are nice areas and scents to visit. It’s them. The humans. They’ll kill you if they see you. They don’t care about us; they never care about each other.”

Asgore expressed tenderly “but you’re one of them. And you’re a kind and hopeful girl. They’ll have to be more humans like you and once humans see how we treat you, they will….”

Chara interrupts “No they won’t. You don’t understand. Humans will never be our friends. They aren’t like me. And I’m probably no different.” chara starts to cry, this really surprise asriel. It rare seen he tear up. “We can never coexist together. History will just repeat itself anyway. You lose you’re… ”

Asriel gives chara a hug. Chara always feels content with that, the dreemurrs always feel so heart-warming. Toriel lifts up the two children and set in her chairiel. Asgore follow suit.

Toriel hushes them quietly “its okay, my child. Mommy, daddy and brother right here for you. We can help you.”

Asgore asked sympathetically “chara, you never talk about why you climb the mountain. Since we’re all been retelling our past, why don’t you tell yours?”

Chara was doubtful about it at first. But asriel hold her hand in reassurance and the parents smile warms her heart. She feels determined enough to talk.

“Okay, I’ll come clean” chara position herself as she begins to speak “I climb the mountain to run away from my cruel world. I didn’t think I would have survived the fall when I trip over a vein. It would have been a peaceful end to my awful life, regardless.”

The dreemurrs were shook in horror by chara’s implication of suicide. But still listens. “there was no one on the surface that cares about me. Whoever I had in my life left me. Literally and figural. I used to have family and friends. I used to have hope, but then I start to see the dark nature hidden within humanity and the lack of goodness within my village. The friends I knew were all fake, either want something from me or use me as their scapegoat, often times they left me vulnerable. No adult would listen to my cries; the parents of bullies will simple believe their little scums. The walls are thin so you’re able to hear the swearing and howl of disappointment. The adults in the village aren’t much better. Whenever they’re problem in a household, rumors would spread. There isn’t much support in the community. And some of the adult wear a mask to hide their real intentions. Things would get stolen, bodies would be found and another family would become an outcast.”

“My parents had to teach me how to defend myself; they always say that the surface can be a scary place. You can’t reason with people because they wouldn’t listen. They were really hard on me, but I know now that they were looking out for me. They work outside of the village so they know what lingers in other places.” tears start to form near the corner of her eyes “but one day, a group of people from another village took them from me. They were both beaten and ended up in the hospital. The doctors tried to heal them, but their souls could handle it….and they die.”

Everyone teared up upon hear what happened to charas past. She was betrayed and beaten by people she trusted and loses the only thing she loves. The similarities between the war and a child’s life is uncanny. Toriel and asriel once again hug her as asgore spoke sympathetically “oh young one, you’ve been through a rough life before falling, haven’t you?”

“we never though your past was this bad?” toriel saids while rubbing charas head.

“Yeah, it’s not something I want to remember about the surface.” chara clings onto toriel’s robe. “What’s worse in that, no one cares or understands how I feel? Just as long as it isn’t one of them, there no point in mourning.” chara dries her tears and cling her hands tightly into fists “I was in depression for a few days. I didn’t have anyone to comfort me in my grief. Everyone just pass by or made fun of me. I was so angry of the cruelty around me, that I do what I never did….” she lowers her head “I made them pay for their sins”

Asriel become discomfort after hearing that, remembering their plan earlier ago. “C-chara, did you….actually?”

“No, no. No one die, let alone ended in the hospital. I wasn’t strong or angry enough to do that. What I did was call them out, break a few jaws, and humiliate them maybe.”

“And you fell into the underground, where we took you in?” Toriel say softly

Chara nodded and give a soft smile “I never thought I would be happy again. When i though hope was loss for me. You all took me out of the darkness. You treat me like one of your own. You’re never always mad at me when I mess up. You give me peace and love and I return the favor to everyone else when they see me.”

Chara soon realized what she was doing, trying to remove herself from the people she cared for; she began babbling but also remembers something else. “But….sometimes I wonder why you’re so kind to me? I’m a child of a race that wiped out your friends and family. My race has done nothing but hurt you and you don’t try to kill me or what. Everyone looks up to me and my brother for hope.” chara looks at asriel and hold his hand “our friendship bring so much joy, we would be ruler when were older, but I’m the first ones and only human out of millions that’s good. They don’t know how bad it is up there after millerue of isolation.” chara wipes her tears and look at her parents. “You guys are luck to not be afraid of humans, to have faith again.” chara once again lowers her head “Mines was broken when I run away.”

“Oh chara, we’re so sorry.” Toriel respond sorrowly

“We didn’t know you really feel this way” asgore grieved

Chara gives a tiny melancholic smile “yeah, is been on my head in like forever. You guys have faith is me, you see me differently than the humans. I thought if I got rid of the problem, everything will be okay. When I pitch it to asriel, he says he’ll help me.”Chara looks away “He trusts me. I didn’t expect him to break it thou.”

“Don’t think that chara.” asriel spoke out “I never doubt you. I know you still care about us. You want to make up for humanity’s sins. I only told mom and dad because….you’re very special to me, chara. I care about you very much.” asriel entangles his hands with chara’s “Before you fall down I never have a friend. You’re very fun to play with and we sympathies every other problems. I don’t want you to lose your life over what human done to you. You said we’ll be together forever ever in death. Well let’s stay together in life first.”

Chara look at him and gives a kind smile. She pulls out the golden locket his gave her “best friends forever?”

Asriel does the same “best friend forever.”

Asgore and toriel giggles at their children being so cute and friendly to each other. Remembers them of their old friendships with humans. This breaks the sadness in the atmosphere “you two really took a shining to each other, don’t ya?”

“And chara dear, do you know why we don’t hate humans anymore? Why we treat you like a family and never took your soul?”

Chara said confusingly “because of me?”

“Yes and because we stop being upset and angry about the past look ago.” Toriel put them to stand as the parents lecture them “you know how your mother, Gerson and I live through the war. Not many monsters survived, our old friends turned on us. For the first few years, no one was happy, not even us. Didn’t sleep or eat well. Everyone was afraid that humans would eventually look for them. We have to try and make do with what we have to survive.” asgore sorrow closes his eyes “at first, we think about the bad things and mistakes that transpired, then we started reminiscent about all the good times we had on the surface and humans and what want to have in the future. And we gain enough determination and hope to move past that and make a better future for our people.”

“And then you drop in and you show us that it is possible. You never tried to hurt a soul on purpose. You should us the compassion human are capable of having.” Asgroe rest his hand on the child’s shoulder “And if some bad thing happened to you, you shouldn’t let that stop you from being better than you think you are. You can let go of the past and learn from your mistakes. Never let what happened control you.”

Toriel continues for gorey “we don’t see a murder when we look into your eyes. Just a small child who deserves to be happy. Even if we can’t make up for your old family, were a family willing to help you get though this.”

The two boss monsters asked “what do you say, little one? Do you want to continue living?”

Chara gave it some thought: after everything that’s happened, they’re still giving me one last chance. If what they’re saying is true, how they eventually move pass their grieving and become the people they are today. She might be able to, if she tries. So she made up her mind, gives them the buttercup and tearfully hugs them. “I’m sorry and thank you, I promise I’ll see the good in humanity like you and be better than this.”

Everyone joins in for a hug “that’s better; everything will be okay my dear child. Truth us, one of this days, you will meet a human like you.”

_And that they did. A few months after chara heal from the ‘hero game’ incident, a small Irish girl has fallen down. She was a kind little cook and just like with chara. The dreemurrs heal her up and took her in as their new child. Chara was a little hesitant at first, but she remembers what she promises to her family. She didn’t get to involve at first, she observes the ginger girl as she interacts with others with nothing but kindness. Asriel would sometimes let her participate in their games. But chara get suspense that she might be a ruse to counter attack them…._

_That until one afternoon, that made chara change her view on humans._

__

Toriel and the human were making lunch in the kitchen. They’re making a quiche pie and butterscotch cinnamon pie. Chara observe by the doorway.

“Okay Emily, now we need 2 cups of butter. Can you get it?” Toriel ask nervously “and please don’t mix up the ingredient with something else.”

Emily smiles and shoots it off “don’t worry Miss Toriel; I know what those things look like.” Emily unintentionally made a joke “what do you think, I’ll put buttercups in the dish for substance”

Emily giggles but Toriel gives a nervous one. This comment made chara upset over what happened months ago. And that memory still fresh in her mind.

Emily looked in the fridge but there’s none “looks like we’re all out, Miss Toriel.”

“Oh dear, I must have forgotten to put those on my list when I went shopping.” Toriel check to see how much gold she have and wrap up the pie “I’ll have to make a quick shop at the market” toriel turns to chara, which surprised her. Did she know chara was there? “Chara dear, can you help emily with the quiche”

Chara nods “okay mom” toriel hugs her and whispers in her ear “go on, chat to her a little” and toriel left the two children alone

Emily per-heats the oven while chara cuts the vegetables and cheese. Chara stars to talk “heh, I see your cooking dinner with mom again.”

“Yeah, it’s fun baking with her. She knows alot of good receipts to try. She really is underground best baker.” Emily beams as she pounds the dough

“Uh-huh. Haven’t made any bad dishes, even on your own. You know me and asriel once made a dish and someone got sick from it.”

“Oh my that’s really bad. Honestly, making some on your own can cause a little mishap. I didn’t become a good chef for nothing. I’ll be always for you to get it perfect….”

“We used buttercups instead of cups of butter for substance” chara said as she lets the spinach drained and the mushrooms to cooked.

Emily just got silence from the awkward sentences “oh….”

Chara shrugs “We were young and stupid”

“Well, I hope you learn your lesson.”

“Mmm-hmm” chara was flattered by their genuineness. She really is nice, but she wants to know one more thing before she decides “you know the leagues of the mountain right, ‘those who climb the mountain never return’” chara looks spectacle “so what a nice girl like you were doing up there”

Emily got shocked upon hearing this, but she specks anyway as she rolls the dough  
“yeah, I hadn’t family and friendship problem back at my village”

Chara was curious of this “problems at the village. The one near the mountain.”

“Yeah, I assume you lived there before falling too”

Chara nodded “and you had family and friend issues as well.”

Emily looked down “my parents aren’t very faithful to each other. They won’t always argue, and there always a new ‘playmate’ when they’re come home or away. I rarely have any friends, anyone I trusted turn their back on me in favor of someone else.” Emily tosh the dough in the pie dish and put it in the oven “it used to be me and my twin brothers, but they move to boarded school after they bladed me out of trouble.”

Chara laughed at disbelief, a sweet girl like her getting in trouble “trouble, what trouble?” she whisks the eggs, milk and cheese.

She whispers in her ears “I tried to shoplift at the convenient store.”

Chara cover her mouth in shock “WOW!”

“Yeah, I really regret that. They were the only friends I have. They were still able send a messages now and again” Emily cried up “I climb the mountain so I can eased my pain for a little. But I got a little too curious with the hole per say.” Emily laughs, but it wasn’t a happy laugh. Then she cries “I missed my brothers some much. They’re the only ones I care about. Things were rough during my time on the surface, but I do miss the places I love to see and do. I sure do how the barrier breaks soon.”

Chara see the ginger girl cries and hugs herself tightly. She has been through something familiar to your life. Loss, betrayal and depression. She actually feels a sense of understanding and sympathetic from her.

She gives Emily an affable hug “hey don’t be upset over it. You don’t need to feel unloved and lonely down here. Everyone will take care of you like they have for me. Even if the barrier never opens, you can make something better with what you have now? Mom and dad always say never let the past haunt you and learn from it. Like I have right now.”

Emily wipes her tears “you’re right, i do feel love down here. Thanks you chara. I’ll try to feel better.” Emily kindly asked “hey, do you miss the surface as well?”

Chara gives a soft smile; reminisce about all the things she loves about the surface despite her reason for leaving it. “Yeah I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for @pris-art for @undertalesecretsanta. also whoever can guess the references and characters for the game. gets a cookie. because you’re really knowledgeable on the game itself


End file.
